


Bath House, The

by fireflysglow_archivist, sffan



Series: Sometimes You Just Gotta... [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal, Jayne, and Simon get busy in a bath house.





	Bath House, The

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if it's a PWP, why don't we get to the P right away? And isn't the premise obvious? Thanks to the marvelous Becc for the beta.
> 
> Part of a writing experiment - shifting First-Person POV written by different authors.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: August 18, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Chinese for Smut:  
baobei: darling  
tamade: fuck  
tianna: oh God  
xin gan: sweetheart  
da meili: tease, beautiful

* * *

So, here we are, in a damp and dusty bathhouse on yet another dusty rock. Preacher Book gave up on the water pretty early, leavin' just the four of us guys lounging back in the tubs. I'm tryin' not to stare too much at the Doc's or Captain's bodies, 'cause while Wash might act dumb, he notices stuff. And then he tells Zoe. And ain't no ruttin' way am I tanglin' with Zoe. 

And speaking of Zoe, here she comes, entering the boy's bathin' room, and grabbin' her husband by the hand. Wash mutters something about all work and no play, but I'm not really paying attention. The steam and the whisky I drank earlier are making me a bit groggy. I glance around, and Mal's eyes are closed, and he looks pretty relaxed, too. Simon, on the other hand, has a thoughtful expression on his face. 

I don't react to that like I should... probably the steam. Which means I jump a bit when Simon stands up with a splash, water streamin' off his body. This time, since we're alone, I take a good long look as he walks over to the door, and locks it after Wash n' Zoe leave. His body looks just as good as I remember, possibly better, 'cause all that water is makin' his skin all slick. Just as my hand twitches with the desire to glide over that flesh, he's standin' next to my tub. I look up at him, slightly confused. 

"Scoot up, Jayne." Simon's wearing nothin' but a grin and a hard on. My mouth goes dry, and I slide so I'm sitting up, and he climbs into the tub with me, the water crashin' over the sides. 

Mal's voice comes from behind me. "Who are you, and what have you done with our doctor?" It sounds more'n a bit strangled to me, but that could be the blood rushin' about my head, as Simon straddles my lap, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. 

"I assure you, Captain, I'm not an evil twin or anything." He leans in, and brushes his lips gently against mine. My eyes close, and my hands clutch at the hips so near mine. "I'm just thinking we have an opportunity here, and we might as well not waste it." Simon leans in again; this kiss is deep and long, and makes me groan. 

* * *

I watch as Simon tries to devour Jayne, listening to the soft, wet sounds coming from their mouths as their lips and tongues clash. I can feel my pulse hammering, making blood roar in my ears as it races downward to my cock. I can feel myself getting harder and harder with each quiet moan and gasp that comes from them 

I get out of my tub with a splooshing sound that both of them are too distracted to notice, and climb into the tub behind Simon, displacing even more water onto the floor. Kneeling behind him, I press myself against his back and run my hands along his slippery, wet skin - it feels like silk against my palms. He presses back against me, the firm curve of his ass just barely brushing against my cock, making me gasp. I slide my hands up and over his shoulders and back down again, along his sides and across his tight abdomen. I can't get enough of the way his slick skin feels. I finally stop at his nipples. I gently tease each sensitive nub until they're hard, sharp points against my palms and then I begin to pull and tug gently at them. Simon's body bucks and he gasps so loudly it echoes throughout the room, the sound reverberating back on itself. 

Simon arches into Jayne, making him moan as he grinds their bodies together. Simon twists his head and captures my lips in a deep kiss, tongue fucking my mouth until I'm moaning loudly and trying to thrust against his ass. Jayne latches onto his neck, sucking hard and uses his grip on Simon's hips to rock the doc back and forth. With each push, Simon's ass lightly brushes my hard on, teasing me more and more with each gentle stroke. 

I reach down with one hand and start teasing their cocks with feather light touches. 

Simon pulls away from my lips and leans his head back against my shoulder. He slides one hand back and down my side and cups my ass tightly, squeezing in a pulsating rhythm that matches the thrust of his hips as he rocks against Jayne. I moan quietly against his neck and stroke my thumb across the head of each cock. Simon makes a quiet mewling noise and Jayne groans loudly. 

"Oh fuck, Mal. Yes." He arches his head back and closes his eyes. 

I slide my fingers through Jayne's wet chest hair, tugging on it gently, and then brush my fingertips lightly across a nipple. I tease it erect and then give it a hard pinch. Jayne's eyes fly open as he gasps. I smirk at him and quirk an eyebrow. I remember from the last time that Jayne likes a little pain with his pleasure. 

He growls at me and suddenly his hand is on the back of my head and he's pulling me into a long, fierce kiss. 

\+ + + + + + 

I watch Jayne and Mal kiss, loving the moans they both make. I loved the look on Jayne's face earlier after I had locked the door. There was no way I could resist the temptation to have them both surrounding me again. Wet male heat all around me; I close my eyes at the feel. Jayne pulls away from Mal and looks at me. Before I can say anything, not that I had anything planned, he kisses me, sharing the taste of Mal with me. 

The room is so hot and steamy and we're only contributing to it with our actions. Mal licks the back of my neck before traveling downwards to the middle of my back. His hands on my hips brace me as, underneath the water, his thumbs separate my ass. He moves his mouth back up my body and to my ear. I feel one slick finger, then two, enter me. 

"Feel that? In a minute I'm going to pull you back on my cock and make you ride it until I come. You want that Simon? You ready?" 

I make a quiet strangled sound and nod slightly. Jayne must have heard because he gives me an evil smile and grabs my cock. Mal removes his fingers and pulls me back and onto his cock. My muscles resist for a moment but the pain is nothing compared to the intense pleasure of having Mal press into my body again. There's a quiet groan in my ear as Mal steadily makes his way into my body. I close my eyes when my thighs meet his. 

I want to savor the moment but at the same time my body wants to move and it wins out. Mal's hands help me slowly rise up, then sink back down. Jayne is playing with my cock and I have the feeling he's going to try and keep me from coming as long as he can. Maybe it's the way his thumb is circling and retreating and the way his other hand is fondling my balls. I open my eyes and look at him, hoping that he can't see in my eyes that right now I'd let him do anything he wants to me. 

"Damn, Simon, ya look like you were made for this." I watch as Jayne looks at the edge of the tub, then shakes his head. "I'd love for ya to suck me off right now but I'll wait. That edge don't look stable." I nod my head before giving into a moan at the extra shove Mal gives his hips. He starts to pound my prostate, over and over, not waiting for each jolt of pleasure to subside. 

I put one hand on Jayne's thigh, the other on his cock and take all that Mal is giving me. One enthusiastic bump makes me cry out, the pleasure so intense it borders on pain. 

I moan Mal's name again and again as he keeps up the powerful urgent strokes. Waves of pleasure cascade over me as Mal hammers my prostate. He's panting in my ear and it sends shivers down my spine. He bounces me hard on his cock over and over and I start to shudder as my body rushes towards orgasm. 

I gasp loudly when Jayne's fingers pinch the base of my cock tightly. 

"Not just yet, _baobei_ ," Jayne growls. I whimper, desperate to come. 

"Jayne, please," I whisper. 

* * *

I smile at Simon's beggin', but I don't release his dick. Just give him a long, hot kiss, digging my tongue deep into his mouth. Mal's got his blue eyes attached to us, searing with lust. I slide my mouth down Simon's jaw and neck, lickin' and nibblin' as I go. The slick skin tastes better than it looks, and I can't seem to help myself as I start suckin' another bruise into his neck. 

Mal's gettin' into short strokes now, each thrust pushing a moanin' Simon into my body. I want to hold him still, but my hand on his hip keeps slippin' all around. Somehow, I don't think that matters all that much. Suddenly, Mal grunts, and goes all quivery. Simon's body reacts to Mal's orgasm by completely collapsing on me. I figure it's safe to let go of Simon's cock now - he ain't in no danger of comin' just yet, so I let go and hold them both against me. 

For a minute, we all lie there in the tub, Mal breathin' hard, Simon with his eyes closed, and my hands strokin' each of their backs. Been a while since I seen such hot sex, and I'm all achin' and hard, but I ain't feelin' like moving. I actually like cuddlin' with these two. Even if I am turnin' into a raisin. I sigh. 

Simon opens his eyes slowly, and says with a smile, "What do you think, Mal? Should I let Jayne have a go?" As he says this he tightens his fist around the head of my cock and gives it a few hard strokes. I gasp and my hips jerk forward. Simon looks up at me with a wicked look in his eye and gives me a good hard squeeze. 

Mal just laughs and says, "Well, since I'm too worn out to go again just yet, I say why not?" 

I grunt as the two of them tug me outta the tub, but I don't resist as we surge out of the water. Simon looks around briefly and points to a bench against the wall. "There," he points, and takes hold of my dick again and gives me a deep kiss. "Follow me, Jayne." 

Mal's led the way, and pulled the bench partway out. Simon's walking backward, teasing my cock and gettin' me to lie down. Once I'm settled, legs straddlin' the seat, he drapes himself over me, and kisses me again. When his lips move to my nipples, and his body slides down a bit, Mal takes over the kiss, demanding and hard. 

My head falls back and I gasp for breath. "Simon..." I moan, as he slurps my dick down his throat. Mal watches for a second, then goes back to kissin' me. Both of them are doing their best to hold me down, but I can't stop squirmin' and jerkin', because Mal is pinchin' my nipples, and Simon's ticklin' my balls with his fingers and tryin' to suck my spine out through my dick. 

I'm close to the edge, when Simon suddenly stops, and gives me an' Mal a wicked grin. "I've got an even better idea," he says. 

I groan as he stands and turns and presents his ass to me. It's a bit reddened and stretched from before, but not enough. He gives a needy moan when I push my fingers into him, stretchin' the muscles a bit more. I glance at Mal, and he's just starin', eyes wide open, as my fingers fuck Simon. He shakes his head, gives me one last kiss, then moves around to Simon's front. I hear wet sounds of lips on lips, and get even harder as I imagine the picture them two is makin'. 

The boy is twistin' and pushin' back on my hand when I pull out and guide him onto my drippin' cock. We both grunt at the sensations of me splittin' him open, and I slowly slide in 'til he's seated all the way. 

Pulling Simon so he's lyin' down on me, I see the hottest thing ever. The scene from the last time we did this has played in my mind many a time, but this one tops it by a bunch. Mal's got his mouth wrapped around Simon's cock, suckin' for dear life, and Simon's all but collapsed on me. I decide it's time to make him fall to pieces, and start twistin' and buckin' my hips. 

* * *

I know Simon won't last much longer as he thrashes and writhes between us. He moans loudly and his hips arch upward, pushing his cock further down my throat. I slide my hands up Simon's hips and rest them there lightly, holding him steady as Jayne's thrusts get harder and deeper. Shuddering, Simon buries his hands in my hair and lets Jayne's motions dictate his own. 

All I can hear are snippets of whatever it is that Jayne is whispering in Simon's ear. "...tight...oh _tamade_...hot...good...beautiful...oh fuck...yes..." 

I open my throat and swallow him down to the root and begin to hum. His hands tighten in my hair and he groans even louder. Jayne slips a hand over Simon's mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure as he starts to come. 

His cock pulses hot semen down my throat and I swallow hard. As I suck Simon dry, Jayne begins to fuck him in earnest, grabbing him around the waist and pounding upward into him. Simon gasps and moans as Jayne hammers his prostate and Simon's cock spurts again, nearly making me choke in surprise. As Simon's body convulses again, Jayne stifles a moan against Simon's shoulder and bucks his hips upward one last time. I can tell by how his body is shaking that he's coming. 

Simon's body relaxes and his hands go limp and slip out of my hair. I look up and see that Simon's eyes are closed. I let his cock slip out of my mouth and sit up. 

"Huh," I say quietly. "I think he passed out." 

"You don't think we hurt him, do you?" Jayne asks worriedly, stroking his hands lightly down Simon's chest and stomach. 

I lean forward over Simon, run my fingers lightly over his cheek and kiss his slack lips gently. His eyes start to flutter and I smile slightly and say to Jayne, "Nope, he's good. Just took a little rest, that's all." 

Simon opens bleary eyes and tries to focus on my face hovering centimeters above his. "What happened?" He asks in a rough voice. 

"You took a little trip," I say and kiss him again. His lips are soft and warm against mine as he returns the kiss this time. I sit up and help him up as well. He hisses as Jayne's cock slips out of him and I pull him into my lap, giving him a softer surface to sit on. 

Jayne sits up and scoots forward on the bench so that he's closer to us. While he rubs gentle circles along Simon's back and shoulders, I capture Simon's lips in a slow, tender kiss. His long, delicate fingers skim lightly down my chest and across my stomach and lower until they graze my stiffening cock. 

I feel Simon's lips smile against mine as he wraps his fingers around my erection and begins to stroke gently, teasing the head with light brushes of fingers. I moan quietly and then gasp when a larger, more callused hand joins Simon's. 

\+ + + + + + 

My body is humming like it used to after I finished a long shift at the hospital on a busy night. From the dull, yet somewhat pleasant, ache deep inside me, I know I'll be sore later, but right now all I feel is satisfaction and an urge to tease one of these men until they go crazy. I love kissing Mal and when I feel Jayne join me in stroking him I speed up my strokes while Jayne keeps going slow. The dual speeds make Mal squirm and I break our kiss and laugh quietly at him. 

I turn and look into Jayne's eyes. He's looking at Mal then at me then back at Mal like he can't decide what he wants to do. I stretch back and kiss his chin, then lick his lips. He kisses me back, a soft growl emerging from his throat before he locks his mouth to mine. 

Mal's hands are on my thighs and he squeezes and rubs them as Jayne and I continue to stroke him. He leans forward and starts to stroke my chest and stomach as he bites and nibbles on my neck. I stop kissing Jayne and moan quietly as Mal runs light fingers along my cock. To my surprise, I'm starting to get hard again. 

"God, Mal, don't stop, that feels incredible." I look at him and wonder something. Before I can think about it further, the words come out of my mouth. "I love the way you lost it last time." I lean in and lick his lips lightly with my tongue. Lowering my voice, I murmur, "What can we do to make you lose it again?" Mal looks at Jayne and me, and I stop stroking him to rub a finger along the space between his balls and his opening. A quiet gasp and a flutter of his eyelids tell me all I need to know. 

"Lie back, Mal." I whisper. Jayne lets go of Mal and waits to see what I plan to do. Mal's lies back and I scoot closer and spread his thighs. He watches me suck my fingers into my mouth. His eyes become bright blue when I take a finger and start to rub it against his opening before slowly pushing it inside him. He makes a strangled groaning noise but doesn't tell me to stop. He licks his lips and pants, "Faster." 

I move my finger faster, searching for...he moans loudly as I find his prostate and start to massage it. Jayne moves from behind me and sits behind Mal, pulling Mal's head into his lap. His fingers start to tease Mal's shoulders and chest. 

I continue to thrust my finger into Mal, then I add a second one and his entire body shivers. He looks so appealing like this and I bend down and give his hard cock a quick lick. I don't linger on it and when I rise back up he's looking at me with an almost pleading expression on his face. I use my other hand and start to stroke and pull at his cock, while my fingers turn counter clockwise in his body. 

Jayne shifts and pulls more of Mal's body into his lap so he can help me bring Mal off. Mal's eyes close when both our hands move faster and faster on his body. He's close and I look at Jayne and wink. He smirks at me and goes back to pinching Mal's nipples with his free hand. I ease my fingers away from Mal's prostate while keeping them in his body. I keep it like this for a few strokes then plunge my fingers deep into him, hitting his prostate hard and fast. 

Mal comes with a loud shout that he quickly controls but he can't stop the low panting whimpers as Jayne and I continue to milk his cock for all it's worth. I pull my fingers from his body carefully and taper off my strokes to his cock. 

* * *

So now, I've got a boneless Mal in my arms. He looks so damn fuckable, but I know there's no way in the entire 'verse he'd let me do him. Simon, on the other hand looks like a cat that's gotten into the cream. 

Especially when he dips his head down to lick Mal clean. 

I figure he needs some help, so I come around, after layin' Mal's head down carefully, and find a few strands of come that he missed. Our tongues meet with a bit of a shock, and Simon surprises me again by grabbin' onto my hair and yankin' me into another deep kiss. We share the taste of Mal for a few minutes, when we hear a quiet cough. 

"I'm not quite gone yet." 

"Aw, Mal," I tease. "Thought you'd like a bit of a show." 

Simon laughs, and lets me pull him up. I lean him against a nearby wall, kissin' him as I press him into it. I remember how young he is as his rock-hard cock brushes against my stiffenin' one. The sensation makes me moan, and I pull him closer, wrappin' my hand around his dick. 

Mal's sidlin' up, bringing one'a his hands along Simon's side, the other helpin' me out with his cock. "Much prefer the doing to the watching." His voice is getting huskier. "You oughta know that by now." 

"Mmm," I mumble, attachin' my lips to Simon's pliant mouth. He tastes so sweet, and I can't get enough of him. Our stroking's makin' Simon moan and twist all around. Soon, he's fucking our hands, and all I gotta do is drink him in. 

"You gonna come for me, boy? Gonna show me how much you like it?" I'm talkin' some nonsense, knowin' how much Simon likes words. Turns out he _really_ likes 'em, cause he's moanin' and thrustin' harder. I let Mal take a deep kiss, just pulling back and watchin'. 

With both of us workin' him, it don't take long, and soon, there's hot come splashin' over our hands. Simon's got his eyes closed, and just moans when he comes. It's damn near the most perfect sight I ever saw. 

When I finally turn to Mal, he's got one of his mysterious smiles goin' on. "Well, now," he smirks. "That just leaves one... man... standin'." Simon opens his eyes, and gives me a quick smile, before turnin' his attention to Mal. "What do you want, Jayne?" Mal asks in a low quiet voice that sends shivers down my spine. 

* * *

Jayne's eyes go dark with lust at my question and I move in closer. I grip his hard, pulsing cock and give it a gentle squeeze and repeat the question. Simon watches us avidly, his pretty, wet mouth hanging open a bit in shock at the question. I'm pretty sure I know the answer to my question - I know Jayne wants to fuck me and I'm thinking I may just let him - if he's got the guts to say it. I smirk at him and give his cock another, firmer squeeze; he moans loudly and squirts pre-come against my palm. I start to stroke him and he takes a deep shuddering breath and begins to thrust into my hand. 

"Cat got your tongue?" I ask. 

" _Tianna_ , Mal," Jayne groans breathlessly, "You know what I want." 

I pinch one of his nipples hard with my free hand and Jayne gasps loudly, his whole body jerking forward into my touch. 

"And how do you figure that if you don't tell me?" I ask teasingly. "I'm not a mind reader, Jayne. The doc's sis is the only psychic I know of." 

" _Tamade_ ," Jayne growls and grabs me by the arms and glares at me. He says very deliberately, "I. Want. To. Fuck. You." 

"Good," I say, leaning forward until my lips are against his, "Because I want you to fuck me." 

Jayne's hands go loose on my arms as he stands there stunned with his mouth hanging open and I kiss him long and hard, rubbing my hip against his dripping cock. Jayne's arms come around me and he pulls me even tighter against himself. 

In a flash, I find myself spun and pressed up against the wall, Jayne's body draped across my back, his hands sliding up and down my body, positioning my arms and legs until I'm spread-eagled, bracing myself against the wall with my hands. Jayne licks the back of my neck and slides his hands down my ass, spreading me. 

"Wait," Simon says in a strangled voice and he puts a hand on Jayne's arm. "You can't, Jayne. We don't have any lubricant. I can take it, I'm used to it, but I don't think Mal's ever bottomed before or else it's been a damn long time. Right?" 

"Yeah," I say, looking into his concerned eyes. "Not since the war." 

Simon reaches out and strokes my cheek, "He'll rip you apart, Mal." He looks up at Jayne, "It'll have to be another time, Jayne. When we're back on the ship and have what we need." 

I watch them out of the corner of my eye as Jayne cups the back of Simon's head and leans down and gives him a quick hard kiss before saying, "You're the doctor, _xin gan_. I won't fuck him - this time. But there's definitely gonna be a next time." He drapes himself over me again and growls in my ear, "And then, your ass is _mine_." 

I shudder at his words and arch back against him rocking my hips, rubbing my ass on his cock. Jayne grabs my hips to hold them steady, and starts to rub himself along my cleft - his hot dripping cock sliding across my opening. I moan quietly at the sensation. As Jayne slowly humps against my ass, Simon ducks under my arm. He sucks and nibbles at my mouth and then says quietly, "Think you can come again?" 

I gasp sharply as Jayne nips at the back of my neck and then say to Simon, "I'm not sure." 

"Let's find out," he says with a wicked look in his eyes. Simon gets on his knees and takes my cock into his mouth, slowly, gently, teasing it back to life with his tongue. His hands join Jayne's on my hips, and he begins to suck me off as Jayne continues to, ever so slowly, rub himself between my ass cheeks, his cock gliding along my now twitching hole. 

I moan and shudder between the two glorious sensations and just lose myself in the moment. 

\+ + + + + + + 

I lick Mal, teasing his cock as I move it in and out of my mouth. With light flutters of my tongue, I tease the underside of his cock, making him gasp. I move my mouth off of Mal and use one hand to squeeze him while I lick and taste his balls. He moans in approval so I start to lightly lick and kiss the base of his cock. 

Every thrust from Jayne moves Mal closer to my mouth before he sways away. Back and forth and each time, Mal loses more of that control he values until it's in shreds at his feet. 

Still squeezing and stroking his cock, I move my mouth away from his balls and raise up to kiss his hip bone, sucking and licking and leaving a blood dark bruise before doing the same on his other hip. I look up and his eyes meet mine and the look in his eyes, intensity wrapped in a blue fire of lust, makes me want to worship him here on my knees forever. 

I use the flat part in the middle of my tongue to lick him slowly, over and over, then inch by slow inch I suck him back into my mouth. I can hear Jayne whisper and talk to Mal, telling him how good this feels. I listen to the soft needy noises Mal is making and suck harder. A hand grabs my head, holds it still and with no other warning he's coming in my mouth. I swallow and swallow and he's still coming and I can't hold it all. I pull back and wipe off my lips and chin. I look up into Mal's intense gaze and slowly lick his come off my fingers, savoring every drop. As his body shudders in reaction to my wanton display, I lean forward again and barely lick his now sensitive cock a few times then pull my head back to watch Jayne moving faster and faster behind Mal, his fingers digging into his hips. 

* * *

Simon stands slowly and kisses Mal one last time like a man in a desert needin' water. I can't keep my eyes off them, and pull Mal closer to me. Leanin' forward, I lick the sweat-slick back in front of me, when I see Simon give one of his wicked grins again. Sidlin' around Mal, he brushes his lips against mine. He tastes of Mal, and although I try to grab on to the lips slitherin' past mine, Simon evades my mouth, and slips around my back. 

I gasp and start thrustin' faster when I feel the touch on my openin'. Mal is limp, moving and writhin' with every stroke I make, and then a scrape of wet heat across my hole makes me explode. My come spurts three times up Mal's back. I slowly pry my fingers from his hipbones, and he groans. 

Mal slips down, completely exhausted. I barely catch him before he collapses. I fumble my way to the bench, almost carrying Mal there. His arms wrap around my neck, and his lips find their way to mine. Mal laps at my lips, and gently teases his way inside. The gentleness of the kiss startles me, but soon enough, I'm followin' Mal's lead, and thinkin' that this feels almost as good as kissin' Simon. The thought makes me glance up, and wonder where the Doc's got himself off to. Mal lies down, and makes himself comfy. 

Simon's a few feet away, on his knees, leanin' back on his heels, a smirk firmly placed on his face. His lips are still shiny, and his tongue darts out and tastes his skin. Raisin' my hand, I smile and beckon him closer. "C'mere, _da meili_." He stands, strolls over, and lets me pull him down onto the bench. Simon brushes his lips over mine. 

"Boy's got a wicked tongue on him, that's for sure." Mal states, from his place on my lap, and Simon just leans down and gives Mal a peck. 

Simon's smilin' again. "By now, I would have guessed you two would have realized that I've got many wicked parts." Mal laughs, and I join in. 

We're all leanin' against each other, drinking in the afterglow, occasionally giving each other soft kisses and murmurin' quiet words of affection. I catch a whiff of somethin', and sniff. "Think I might be needin' a bath." 

Mal looks at me, a look of amusement on his face. "You gotta be kidding... I've got come all over my back, and you need a bath." 

Simon just laughs, and looks around. "Isn't it convenient we just happen to be in a bathhouse?" 


End file.
